


There's no shame in sleeping later

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Cuddling WITH the homies, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Music, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little swearing, accidently falling asleep, just dudes bein bros, lookin at a sunset, they vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: "It's you and me against the world, Big T!"
Relationships: Best friends!!!!, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, ya nasties - Relationship
Series: Gift Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	There's no shame in sleeping later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xu_east](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xu_east/gifts).



> Tubbo and Tommy fluff! This was requested by xu_east  
> Go check them out! AAA!  
> Fluff... my cold, dying heart struggles with it. 
> 
> Title from 'Baxter 3rd Is Under Fucking Siege'

_"It's you and me against the world, Big T!"  
_

* * *

Tommy chased after Tubbo, both of whom were laughing.  
  
"Give it back, Bitch Boy!"  
"Come get it, Pissbaby!"   
  
Tommy tripped over his own feet, landing in the soft flowers they had been running through. A bee buzzed away from him, seeming somewhat annoyed. He could hear Tubbo's laughter, which made him laugh in turn. "Tubbo! Don't laugh at me! I've fallen, help me Big T! Help me!"   
  
Tubbo's laughter only grew louder, and a dull _thud_ was heard. Apparently Tubbo had fallen down, because he felt the warmth of his friend curl next to him. He chuckled. "Awww, clingy much?" Tubbo's fist landed softly on his stomach. He grunted way too dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead. Tubbo giggled. "Just killed TommyInnit. Feelin good." Tommy gasped with _way_ too much flair.  
  
"Oh, the pain! I've just been betrayed by my own best friend!"  
"Just best friend? I'm practically your brother at this point!"  
"I think Phil would be so happy to adopt you, but Schlatt and Dream might have some objections."  
"Then I'll adopt you!"  
  
Tommy bust out in shrieking laughter, curling onto his side. Tubbo grinned at him, a bee landing on his ear.  
"How?? You're a child!"  
"And so are you!"  
"Me? A child? No fuckin way! I'm a big man, and I love women!" His voice cracked on the word 'women,' prompting Tubbo to laugh so hard his face went red. The bee flew off his ear, buzzing around the two. A couple more joined it.  
  
Tubbo stared at the bees in wonder as they flew off against the purple and orange sunset stained sky.  
  
Tommy chuckled, watching his friends awe-struck face. He poked his round cheek. "Bitch Boy."  
"Wh- HEY!" Tubbo yelped in surprise as Tommy bounced to his feet and picked him up bridal style, albeit with some struggle.  
Both of them laughed as Tommy fell over, landing on his ass with an 'oof.'  
  
Tommy suddenly gasped excitedly, shoving Tubbo off of him. "Wait! Wait! I got something!"   
"What is it"  
  
He grabbed the small backpack he had brought, pulling out a well-used record player, and some music disks. Both boys giggled in excitement while Tommy fumbled with the disk, finally putting it into the player, and letting the disk start playing. He laid back against the grass, watching the sky slowly darken. Tubbo curled up next to him, head resting on his chest.  
  
The two chattered the night away, the hum of music adding a cozy feeling to the flower-scented air.   
Soon enough, Tommy felt himself begin to doze off, but Tubbo startled him out of it.  
  
"Hey Tommy, we'll be friends forever, right?"  
  
"Of course! It's you and me against the world, Big T!"

* * *

_"You and me... against the world."_  
  
_"Dream, please detain and escort him out of my country."_

**Author's Note:**

> I take your emotions and stomp on them violently
> 
> With love, of course <33


End file.
